


Comparisons Between Planet Earth and the Last Girl

by wildewriter99



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, helluva lot of symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildewriter99/pseuds/wildewriter99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Buddy and her relationships with Brad and Rando, as described in planetary symbolism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparisons Between Planet Earth and the Last Girl

She is not Earth without the Sun.   
He is massive in the sky, burning with passion from the inside out  
His blood runs so hot, there are no bones in his body to break  
Because he is a swirling ball of gas, molecules brought together by flaming rage  
And a sadness so deep it presses on his chest every time he breathes  
He is always reaching for his little Earth  
Rays extending for years to warm her skin and cast away the creeping chills   
He sees in the shadow of the door to somewhere beyond his gravitational pull  
He can’t risk his little Earth losing everything that makes her beautiful and unique  
So he tethered her to him so when he would rise, and set, and rise, and set  
She would always be where he could see her.  
He burned bright in her eyes, so bright as to blind her to what extends beyond her orbit.  
He kept her so close as to singe her hair, make her sweat through the night   
And lay awake wondering, is there more to life than this?  
She found the answer in Mankind.  
In their limitless egos and impatient desires  
In their tireless reincarnations, wherever she would go, they would be there  
Likening themselves to God’s masterpieces, the squabbling ants that they are,  
Claiming their land, fighting their wars, building their factories,  
And forgetting how exactly they got here.  
When she tried screaming till her voice gave out  
They plugged acorns in their ears and handed her buckets   
To carry the names they gave her  
“Girl”, “Precious”, “Baby”, “Bitch”   
Every tongue licking rotten teeth stirring something immense inside her  
A weight, a force. Gravity.  
She learned from the Sun how to hold up the Moon.  
Her faded stone reflecting kindness in the dark  
His face so warped with scars, every mark whispering it’s own definition of pain  
He knows more than he will tell in his voice made of broken twigs in dark maple syrup.  
The very voice that soothes the tides and coaxes them high, and low, and high, and low,  
“A face means nothing… it’s what’s inside that matters.”  
As long as her existence is lonely,  
Her breath tracing clouds in the sky, giving life, giving purpose to the trees  
She will keep him, she will hold him still.  
As industry booms, scrapes, and clangs  
As smoke and fire constrict the air  
As hormones buzz behind her skull  
As hands grab at her chest  
She will carry the light of the Moon in her eyes  
Like a prayer.  
Because their story is eternal  
Mankind can’t step on her, can’t rip into her  
Can’t call her “meat” and gorge on her  
Forever.  
The men will crumble to dust someday.  
The names will decompose someday.  
The Sun and the Moon will remain  
And their little Earth, scarred.  
Sacred.  
They will hold each other until the end of time.  
That impenetrable force erupting from deep inside them.  
Gravity.  
Love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a poem about Buddy. But not just about her, but about some of the people who've made an impression on her. Because Buddy is definitely an example of a character who is built by her relationships and interactions with the other characters in her story.   
> A month after I told myself I was going to do this, I finally have something I'm proud of.  
> No lie, it took me fifteen drafts to get this right. Which is a first for me. I definitely learned a lot from this experience.  
> I just really love Buddy, okay!? I wanted this to show exactly how much she means to me. This is the best I could do.


End file.
